


Snowdrops

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Gladiolus Verse (Black Clover Canon Divergent AU) [6]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Holiday Special, Set between Chapters 13 and 14 of "Freesia and Magnolia Petals"The Winter Festival is a time for spending time with your loved ones and exchanging gifts.  Now that they are dating, Kirsch asks Zora to go to a Winter Festival dinner at his Great-Aunt’s house in the Noble Realm.  To Kirsch’s surprise, Zora agrees.(Part 6 of the Gladiolus Series)(Read Part 1 "Gladiolus" and Part 4 "Freesia and Magnolia Petals" for full clarity)
Relationships: Finesse Calmreich/Finral Roulacase, Fuegoleon Vermillion/Original Female Character(s), Langris Vaude/Mimosa Vermillion, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zora Ideale/Kirsch Vermillion
Series: Gladiolus Verse (Black Clover Canon Divergent AU) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Snowdrops

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Festival is the "Christmas" of the Black Clover world that I made up a couple of years ago so I could write a fluffy YunoAsu holiday story.
> 
> Now, I'm using it to write fluffy ZoKir stuff.
> 
> (Zora/Kirsch have been dating like 2-3 months before this Winter Festival comes upon them, while Mimosa/Langris and Finral/Finesse have been together for about 4-5 months)
> 
> Soundtrack:  
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAMpyf9BXypTH-IJ9F_zlhCUjnbq2HZig
> 
> Zora's winter festival eve suit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/815573813826044056/  
> Kirsch's winter festival eve suit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/815573813825728354/
> 
> Mimosa's winter festival eve dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/740068151251933441/  
> Langris' winter festival eve suit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/593912269595969357/
> 
> Nickole's winter festival eve dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/359725088992726454/  
> Saz's winter festival suit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/580612576953971113/
> 
> Finral's winter festival eve suit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/790663278322821708/  
> Finesse's winter festival eve dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/806918458232469104/
> 
> Solace's winter festival eve dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/683210205967126817/  
> Aldebrand's winter festival eve suit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/838795499342669194/
> 
> Fuego's winter festival eve suit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/704743041670786544/  
> Sal's winter festival eve dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/318207529926944120/
> 
> Leo's winter festival eve suit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/586734657696002700/
> 
> Mereo's winter festival eve suit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/761108405757313598/
> 
> Blue's winter festival eve dress: https://www.nordstrom.com/s/david-charles-sparkle-lace-dress-big-girl/5691258?origin=category-personalizedsort&breadcrumb=Home%2FKids%2FGirls%27%20Clothing%2FDresses%20%26%20Rompers&fashioncolor=Red&color=wine
> 
> Hanima's winter festival eve dress: https://www.nordstrom.com/s/popatu-embroidered-star-tulle-dress-toddler-girls-little-girls-big-girls/5424394?origin=category-personalizedsort&breadcrumb=Home%2FKids%2FGirls%27%20Clothing%2FDresses%20%26%20Rompers&fashioncolor=Blue&color=navy
> 
> Sabriel's winter festival eve dress:   
> https://www.nordstrom.com/s/bcbg-girls-boucle-ruffle-dress-big-girl/5722006?origin=category-personalizedsort&breadcrumb=Home%2FKids%2FGirls%27%20Clothing%2FDresses%20%26%20Rompers&fashioncolor=Black&color=black
> 
> Aunt Doris's winter festival eve dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/34832597108815350/
> 
> Zora's present for Kirsch: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/604819424944999220/  
> Kirsch's present for Zora: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/803611127252333850/

**Clover Kingdom**   
**Noble Realm**   
**Coral Peacock Headquarters**   
**Office of the Vice-Captain**   
**Midday**

Kirsch should be focusing on reading mission reports and signing off on them to send back to Magic Knight Headquarters for filing. Instead, he stared at the mission report in his hands, as he tried to ignore the warmth from Zora’s leg, pressed against his own, as they were sitting side-by-side on the couch in Kirsch’s office. Zora scribbled away at his mission report. Kirsch knew that Zora knew what he was doing to Kirsch’s heart.

He saw that the mission report was one of Levi’s so he just signed it, knowing that Levi always accurately presented mission events in his reports to the point that they were very long-winded. Kirsch’s heart beat a bit faster when Zora shifted so he was even closer to Kirsch. They had been dating nearly three months and Kirsch still wasn’t completely used to having Zora give him undivided attention and affection.

“Your face is red,” said Zora, nudging his leg into Kirsch’s, and startling Kirsch. Zora grinned widely, his mask making it far more menacing than he meant it to be. Zora reached over and pinched Kirsch’s cheek. “Cute.”

“Shut up,” said Kirsch, not an ounce of anger in his voice, as he rubbed his cheek. “How can I concentrate with you pressed up against me, huh?”

Zora raised an eyebrow and chuckled, and had the audacity to lean into Kirsch’s space. “You mean that my leg is touching yours completely innocently? My, my, what a naughty brain you have.”

Kirsch covered his face, which was very warm, and mumbled, “You suck.”

Zora backed off and shook his head, still grinning. “You like when I tease you, pretty boy, don’t even think I don’t know.”

Kirsch had no response, because he _did_ like that Zora was comfortable enough to tease him in all the ways that drove Kirsch crazy. “Finish your work.”

“Says the Vice-Captain who has twenty more mission reports to read,” said Zora, snickering. “I’m almost done with mine.” He waved the papers in Kirsch’s face, which only made Kirsch pity poor Marx who had to go through Zora’s mission reports at the sight of Zora’s chicken scratch handwriting.

Making a face, Kirsch went to the next report and saw Cornelia’s name on top, so he just signed it. Zora went back to work, when Kirsch realized that this was actually really nice to be able to just sit side-by-side with Zora. He always enjoyed his time with Zora, especially when they didn’t have any interlopers. But he actually invited Zora over today for a reason, one that he had been holding off on for the last couple of hours because he was nervous.

“So, uhh, it’s winter now,” said Kirsch, wincing at his own awkwardness.

“Hmm, yeah, I hate the cold,” said Zora.

Kirsch hated the cold too. “And that means the Winter Festival is coming up.” And Zora’s 29th birthday was coming up too, but Zora made Kirsch _promise_ not to make a big deal about it, so he didn’t mention the birthday. (Though Kirsch had planned to steal Zora away and give him birthday cuddles, that was neither here nor there).

“It is,” said Zora, signing his name on the bottom of his report. “And?”

“Do you want to spend it with me and my family,” Kirsch asked. Quickly, he continued, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just putting it out there.”

Zora was quiet for a moment, before he asked, “Your entire extended family or just the ones you like?”

“It’s just the ones I like,” said Kirsch. “Uncle Aldebrand, Aunt Solace, Fuegoleon, Sal, Mereoleona, the girls, Leo, Mother, Father, and Mimosa all go to Great Aunt Doris’ manor for the Eve dinner and the day. Astride will come sometimes, if she’s on shore leave. Bennett’s alternates between Aunt Doris and his significant other’s family. Aunt Tarian, the twins and her husband are off traveling again, so they won’t be there. Mimosa is inviting Langris and also Finral and Lady Finesse.”

“Yeah, I’ll come,” said Zora, folding his mission report into fours and shoving it in his pocket. “Is it fancy or can I wear whatever?”

Kirsch didn’t think he’d day yes. While Zora attended a Sunday dinner made by Kirsch’s mother once before, Zora wasn’t big into going to “events.” “Really? You’ll go?”

“I said I will,” said Zora, rolling his eyes. “Fancy or not?”

“Nice enough,” said Kirsch. “No leather. I’ll just help you pick something out.”

“Fine. That shopping trip can be a date. I guess I was gonna get Blue, Hanima and Sabriel presents anyway,” said Zora, shrugging. “I’ll pick something nice for your Great-Aunt or whatever.”

Kirsch smiled and took Zora’s hands in his and kissed them gently. “Thanks, my heart. I promise it won’t be terrible.”

“Holding you to it, pretty boy,” said Zora, fondly.

Before Kirsch responded, or pulled Zora’s face mask down to kiss him, there was a loud knock on the door. Levi yelled, voice muffled, “You two decent? Vice-Captain, we just got a bunch of new missions to hand out.”

“Levi, you’re the worst,” yelled Kirsch, face red, getting off the couch and opening the door to his friend and squad-mate’s grinning face. “We were just working.”

“Likely story,” replied Levi, completely amused. Why were they friends again? “Hey, Zora, I’m stealing him now.”

“Bring him back in one piece,” said Zora, getting off the couch. “I gotta go anyway. I’ll talk to you soon, Kirsch. Later, barrier boy.” Zora grabbed his broom and headed out of Kirsch’s office window. 

Kirsch mournfully watched his boyfriend leave. Kirsch could’ve weaseled at least another hour with him.

“So, did you spend the morning giving each other heart-eyes or what,” Levi said teasingly.

Kirsch glowered at Levi. “For that, I’m giving you kitchen duty.”

“Worth it.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**   
**Noble Realm**   
**Vermillion Manor**   
**Winter Festival Eve**

Zora pulled at the collar of his dress shirt, as he and Kirsch landed in front of one of the Vermillion Manors. He was rather uncomfortable with a collared shirt, but he didn’t want to give Kirsch’s Great-Aunt a heart-attack on their first meeting. The rest of the suit that Kirsch picked out was nice enough and the jacket was wool, so Zora was protected from the cold Clover Kingdom winter air as it had begun to snow shortly into their flight from the Coral Peacocks to Vermillion Manor (number whatever). The two hours at the shop and the two hours of preparation was worth it if Kirsch was happy.

Eyeing the Manor with some apprehension, Zora followed Kirsch to the front door. To say that Zora wasn’t nervous would be a lie. Zora hadn’t been nervous during the Sunday dinner where he formally met Kirsch’s parents—Kirsch’s mother already liked Zora and Kirsch’s father was happy if his kids were happy. But this was a big family event or at least, important to Kirsch, given the way that Zora knew that Kirsch was beyond nervous. Granted, Zora knew Fuegoleon, Sal, Leo, and Mereoleona and the three girls, and he had met Lady Solace, Lord Aldebrand, Lady Tarian and her family, and distant cousins Bennett and Astride in passing, but this was different.

Zora knew that this Great-Aunt must be very significant to Kirsch. While their relationship was still new, Zora knew that he’d do (mostly) anything Kirsch asked of him. _Ain’t that the kicker,_ thought Zora to himself. He was turning into such a sap and it was all Kirsch’s fault. 

Kirsch let himself and Zora into the Manor without any fanfare.

They were early enough that Zora only sensed two people with mana in the house, which was surprising considering what he knew about most non-Magic Knight Royals. Out of many things that he and Kirsch had in common as they learned more about each other, being early was a habit they both had. Distaste for the cold was another.

“Follow me,” said Kirsch. Kirsch knew where he was going so Zora followed. Zora had been led to a big sitting room where two people sat in chairs. There was a man, probably around Zora’s age, and there was an elderly woman, clearly the Great-Aunt. “We’re here, Aunt Doris. Hi, Karl!”

“Lord Kirsch,” said Karl, the man, who was impressively tall when he stood up to shake Kirsch’s hand. “Welcome back.”

“It’s good to see you again,” said Kirsch. “Thanks for always looking after Aunt Doris for us. This is Zora Ideale, my boyfriend.”

Zora, as a practice, wasn’t very polite on the best days but he shook Karl’s hand anyway. Kirsch didn’t mention any cousins named Karl, but the fact that Kirsch introduced him as his boyfriend meant the guy was trustworthy. Karl most likely was the old woman’s caretaker.

“I don’t need as much looking after as you young-ins think I do,” said the elderly woman, Great-Aunt Doris. She had completely white hair and green eyes. She dressed in a snappy pants and blouse combo.

“Aunt Doris, I’ve missed you,” said Kirsch, going over and immediately giving the old woman a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

Great-Aunt Doris hugged Kirsch tightly from what Zora saw. “You’re as beautiful as ever, my angel-child.” Aunt Doris patted Kirsch on the cheeks. She had a big, warm, loving smile on her face when she spoke to Kirsch, like he was the only person in the world. “I heard that you had a wild year from Solace. Still always getting into trouble.”

Kirsch’s face reddened, but Kirsch made no move to break away from the old woman’s doting. “Not that much trouble.”

Zora tried not to grin. So, she was the one that nurtured Kirsch’s big ego about his beauty, though it seemed that she had Kirsch identified as someone who found trouble.

“So are you gonna introduce me properly to your boyfriend,” asked Aunt Doris, raising a questioning eyebrow at Kirsch, whose face got even redder.

Kirsch glanced at Zora. Zora went over to where the old woman sat and held his hand out. “Zora Ideale, nice to meet you.” He was on his best behavior. He promised Kirsch.

Aunt Doris appraisingly stared at Zora. She may have been old but she was still clearly sharp as a tack. Aunt Doris took Zora’s hand and shook it. “Well, you’re a handsome one, aren’t you?”

Zora grinned, thankfully still wearing his face-mask, but hopefully he didn’t look too terrifying. “Handsome is a word I don’t associate with myself, but thank you anyway, Lady Doris.”

“Aunt Doris, please. Everyone calls me Aunt Doris, Zora,” she said, pulling him down with unexpected force to steal a hug.

Zora’s eyes widened. _Another goddamn hugger in this family,_ Zora thought to himself resigned to receiving the hug.

*

Kirsch should have warned Zora that Aunt Doris was a hugger, but whatever he said to Zora wouldn’t stop Aunt Doris from giving Zora a hug. Even Karl, who had been the caretaker and assistant to Aunt Doris for the last few years, had been subjected to Aunt Doris’ unconditional love. Thankfully, Aunt Doris let Zora go, but she had the twinkle in her eyes that meant that she was gonna ask probing and personal questions. It wasn’t even dinner yet, but this was the exact reason why he wanted to show up early before the rest of the family.

“So, how did you and Kirsch meet, Zora,” Aunt Doris. “He tells me that you’re in the Black Bulls squad and in the Royal Knights.”

Zora briefly glanced at Kirsch, but turned his attention to Aunt Doris. Zora stated, “We met at the Royal Knight Exams. I kicked his ass in our match.”

Kirsch gasped and said in his own defense, “Zora! It was you _and_ Asta _and_ Mimosa who beat me. They didn’t even use magic, Aunt Doris! Asta dug a hole! An actual hole! It was a travesty.”

Aunt Doris burst out laughing. She said, “That’s a heck of a first meeting!” She grinned. “Not the greatest first impressions, huh?”

“Yeah, you can say that. But he’s grown on me,” said Zora, glibly.

“Rude,” said Kirsch.

“How delightful,” Aunt Doris said. “So, what kind of magic do you have and use, Zora?”

“Ash magic, with a specialty in trap magic,” said Zora.

“You don’t have to answer her questions,” said Kirsch, quickly. “She’s just being nosy.”

“Nosy? Karl, Kirsch called me nosy, do you believe this?”

“But you are, Aunt Doris,” replied the beleaguered and so done assistant, unhelpfully.

“What sass from the youth,” replied Aunt Doris, but she really wasn’t offended.

“I ain’t got nothing to hide, Kirsch,” replied Zora, shrugging. “Besides, I kind of knew this was gonna happen. Your parents interrogated me. Mimosa and your cousins threatened me.”

“What a good man,” said Aunt Doris.

Kirsch groaned. 

Thankfully, they were interrupted with Aunt Solace announcing the arrival of some members of Kirsch’s family. Aunt Solace, Uncle Aldebrand, Fuegoleon, Sal, Mereoleona, Blue, Hanima, Sabriel, Leo, and Kirsch’s parents, Nickole and Sazerac, entered the sitting room. Aunt Doris finally got out of her seat. It seemed that Mimosa, Langris, Finral and Finesse weren’t there just yet. Hopefully, Mimosa wasn’t panicking too much.

While Aunt Doris began her hugs with Aunt Solace and moved to each person, Kirsch moved closer to Zora to hold his hand.

“Seriously, you don’t have to answer,” said Kirsch, whispering to Zora, as Aunt Doris expressed delight at meeting Mereoleona’s adopted daughters, Blue, Hanima, and Sabriel, the newest members of the Vermillion House.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. She’s just checking me out to make sure that I’m good enough for “her angel-child,”” Zora whispered back, amused. “Angel-child really explains everything.”

Kirsch pouted and said, “Shut up.”

Zora merely squeezed Kirsch’s hand, as they turned their attention to Aunt Doris getting on great already with the girls, who were generally wary of new people. Aunt Doris was just that warm of a person.

Kirsch’s mood brightened instantly and he was really glad that Zora agreed to this overnight family event. Even if Kirsch knew that the most embarrassing things were yet to come.

*

By the time, Mimosa, Langris, Finral and Finesse arrived, it was time for dinner. Zora sat between Kirsch and Lady Nickole at the large dining room table. He hadn’t quite gotten used to big fancy dinners yet, and he supposed that he’d never would just because of his nature as a loner. The table had a spread with several baked chickens, vegetables, baked tatoes and mashed tatoes, and good soft bread. He wondered if Aunt Doris actually made this herself or had servants make it for her before they left for holiday.

After Aunt Doris led them in grace before a meal, Lord Aldebrand carved up the chickens. Zora had to hand his plate over to Lady Nickole who was the one in charge of filling up the plates for her side of the table (meaning herself, her husband, Kirsch, Zora, Mimosa, Langris, Finesse and Finral). Lady Solace was busy doing the same, helping Blue, Hanima and Sabriel figure out what they wanted to eat first. In a rare display of non-aggressive care, Sal plated up food for Fuegoleon, Mereoleona, Leopold and Lord Aldebrand. Karl was busy arguing with Aunt Doris who had very specific demands on what she wanted to eat, yet Karl said she couldn’t have certain things.

“Aunt Doris and Karl made all the food,” said Kirsch, softly. “Well, mostly Karl, these days, though they are all Aunt Doris’ recipes. That’s why Aunt Solace hired him. He’s a healer, he went to the University and he grew up in the Common Realm with a mother who was a chef.”

Zora nodded in understanding. Doris Vermillion was in her late eighties and old age was something that no one can avoid. With most of the Vermillion family busy with their duties as royals, Magic Knights, and their careers (lawyers, travelers, doctors), they needed someone exceptional to look after a favored elder of the family. Since he’s been all over the kingdom, he saw what kind of state the elderly can be placed if they didn’t have anyone to take care of them.

Lady Nickole placed plates, brimming with food in front of Kirsch and Zora. “Eat up.”

“Thanks, Mother,” said Kirsch.

“Charmy’d be jealous,” said Finral, who was a few seats down between Langris and Finesse. It was very awesome of Aunt Doris to extend an invitation to Finral and Finesse, as Finesse couldn’t go back home at the moment and Finral never went back home. Langris was also on the outs with his parents. At least, Langris and Finral will be able to spend the holiday together.

“Thank God she’s terrorizing her parents this Winter Festival,” replied Zora, sharing a look with his squadmate over the last year’s horrific Winter Festival incident that got the entire Black Bulls squad banned from a town (Asta wasn’t even there, he got banned too).

Once everyone was settled with a big plate of food, Zora didn’t think that there’d be much conversation, but he was wrong.

“So, Langris, how do you like being Magic Knight Captain,” asked Aunt Doris.

Kirsch tensed in his seat next to Zora. Zora expected more questions for him, but he didn’t realize that Langris was gonna get interrogated too.

“I enjoy being a Captain,” said Langris, simply. 

“Langris worked very hard for his position, Aunt Doris,” Mimosa interjected, protectively and cutting off the questioning.

Aunt Doris hummed, as she took a bite of her food. She turned her attention to Zora. Langris was safe for now. “And what about you, Zora? What are your goals for the future?”

Sal snickered, while Mereoleona unhelpfully said, “Ahhh, this problem child wants to change the Magic Knights.”

Zora glared at them from across the table. 

Aunt Doris glanced at Sal and Mereoleona and asked, “Oh ho? Is that so? And what changes do you want to make, Zora?”

“Magic Knights should protect the innocent people against injustices against arrogant and corrupt, power-hungry jerks,” said Zora. He censored himself because he didn’t want to be the one to teach Blue, Hanima and Sabriel any curse words, even if Mereoleona and Sal both had a vocabulary that put Zora to shame. “True Magic Knights don’t use their position for their own gains. Lord Fuegoleon is leading the Magic Knights in the right direction, but it’s gonna be a long way until we get to where we need to be.”

The Magic Knights at the table (Finral, Langris, Fuegoleon, Kirsch, Mimosa, Leopold and Mereoleona) were just nodding their heads in agreement with Zora. Zora had spoken often and in depth about his criticisms of the Magic Knights and Fuegoleon started to consider them when he became Wizard King. While Asta and Yuno wanted to change the whole discriminatory system, Zora didn’t have those kinds of lofty expectations concerning the world, considering his cynicism about the nature of people in general. But what you can change was the Magic Knights to be better than they had been in the past, or so Zora thought.

“How admirable,” Aunt Doris said, smiling. She giggled, and asked, “Al, Saz, don’t you think that my brother would have hated him?”

“Father would have detested Zora,” said Lord Aldebrand, amused.

“Oh, definitely,” said Sazerac, nodding his head. Kirsch’s father smiled kindly at Zora. “No offense, my boy, but you’d have had to fight Kirsch’s grandfather in order to even talk to him.”

Kirsch’s face was red, covering his face with his right hand in embarrassment. “You’re all terrible.”

Zora smirked.

The rest of dinner went similarly, with Aunt Doris posing questions to Langris and Zora alternating between them, while Sal reminisced with Fuegoleon about when she first was introduced to Aunt Doris that she got the same treatment. Dinner itself was amazing. If Zora was lazy, he’d worry about getting fat with how much Nickole, Charmy, and Kirsch all tried to feed him. Mereoleona’s girls even went for seconds before Karl fetched the pies (apple, chocolate crème, and lemon meringue) from the kitchen.

After dinner, everyone went back to the sitting room. Aunt Doris insisted that Zora and Langris sit on the couch with her and pull out photo albums. Zora, being a commoner, never had the luxury of cameras, so he was interested to see. Kirsch and Mimosa were sitting in the loveseat, both apprehensively looking at the albums. 

Leopold took the girls out to play in the snow that was steadily building up outside, while the adults made after dinner drinks. 

“This one is Kirsch’s album and this one’s Mimosa,” said Aunt Doris. She handed one to Zora and one to Langris. She sat between them. 

“Fascinating,” said Langris, flipping to the first page.

Zora grinned, as he opened the book. The first page was just newborn Kirsch (thankfully cleaned up), being held by Lady Nickole. “What an ugly little baby you were, Kirsch.”

“How dare you! I was an angel,” said Kirsch, offended.

“You look like a wrinkly monster,” replied Zora, teasingly.

“He grew into his looks,” said Lady Nickole, squeezing herself between Kirsch and Mimosa to sit with her children. “Mimosa was far cuter when she was just born.”

Zora flipped through the pages. It was enlightening seeing Kirsch grow at various ages. The fact that someone took the time to document him and Mimosa’s lives meant that they were loved so much. Glancing over, Langris seemed just as invested in seeing Mimosa at different stages of life too.

The amount of pictures lessened as Kirsch got older, but eventually Zora came to a picture of a teenage Kirsch holding his grimoire. Kirsch had the biggest smile on his face as he held his grimoire with such care. It was kind of endearing. 

“Ahh, that was Kirsch’s fifteenth birthday,” said Aunt Doris, knowingly. “He was so happy to get his grimoire. He wanted to join the Magic Knights immediately.”

“Cute,” said Zora.

Kirsch was so freaking cute. It baffled Zora sometimes how much he wanted to smush Kirsch’s face or just kiss him senseless. Love was a strange feeling.

*

When it was time to retire for the evening a few hours later, Kirsch and Zora followed Karl to their rooms, while it took the combined efforts of Leo, Aunt Solace and Mereo to drag the girls off to bed. Despite getting embarrassed, it was a nice evening. Kirsch was pleased that Aunt Doris liked Zora and Zora seemed to think Aunt Doris was fun. Karl stopped in front of one of the bedrooms.

“Here you two go,” said Karl, gesturing at the door. “Breakfast will be served after we get woken up by excited children at the crack of dawn for presents.”

“Wait, we’re sharing,” asked Kirsch, startled.

Karl didn’t look bothered and informed them, “Aunt Doris instructed me to set up the room needed before your arrival. Is it a problem?”

“No, we’re good,” said Zora. “Night.” 

Karl nodded and headed back down the hall to the stairs, leaving Zora and Kirsch to enter their shared room. Kirsch was nervous. They hadn’t shared a bed with each other yet (camping on missions didn’t count!) as their relationship was so new and they were still trying to figure things out. Kirsch also didn’t want to think that Aunt Doris gave one room to Mimosa and Langris too! 

“Don’t be so embarrassed,” said Zora, opening the door to the room and stepping inside. Kirsch followed him. Kirsch shut the door behind him. Zora whistled. “Fanciest room I’ve ever been in.”

Kirsch didn’t comment, as it was probably the biggest room that Zora had actually ever seen. As this house was owned by the Vermillion, it was rather resplendent in décor and architecture. The room was twice the size of his room at the Coral Peacock Headquarters, even though the CP HQ building itself belonged to Captain Dorothy’s predecessor who had been a noble (she gifted the place to Dorothy). There was an ensuite bathroom too. The bed was a large canopy. There was even a fireplace with two chairs in front of it and a large bay window overlooking the gardens. It was a rather lovely room as Aunt Doris had been an architect and her husband had been an interior designer.

“So, your Great-Aunt is a riot,” said Zora, plopping himself rather unceremoniously on the bed to sit. 

Kirsch sat gently on the bed next to Zora, and held his hand, because it was something Kirsch was allowed to do. “Thanks for humoring her. She helped my parents out with me and Mimosa when we were younger, so she’s more a grandmother than my actual grandmothers.”

“I got a lot of good information about you, _angel-child_ ” said Zora, smirking. “By the way, what the hell is a terrine?” 

“It’s like a pâté but with layers,” said Kirsch, mumbling as he pouted. Aunt Doris might have gone overboard and told Zora and Langris everything she knew about Mimosa and Kirsch, including but not limited to: when they were potty trained, when they lost their first tooth, how squeaky Kirsch’s voice was when he was in puberty, favorite foods and activities, and all the little petty arguments Kirsch and Mimosa had over the years.

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t go spilling your deep dark secrets,” said Zora, nudging Kirsch in the side. 

Kirsch smiled. He said, “I’m glad you came.”

“Hmmph, it wasn’t too bad,” said Zora. “But we should probably go to sleep. We’ll be woken up at the ass-crack of dawn, after all.” Winter Festival tradition dictated that the Spirit of Winter delivered presents to all the good little boys and girls. While there was certainly an actual Spirit of Winter, it was the adults who set up the gifts as the children slept. The Winter Festival took place in all four kingdoms, so it was Blue, Hanima and Sabriel’s first real Winter Festival where they were safe and healthy.

“Yeah,” said Kirsch. Awkwardly, he asked, “Is it okay, though?”

“What? To share a bed,” asked Zora. “Yeah, it is. Unless you’re uncomfortable. There’s like 100 rooms in this place, so I’m sure I can crash in another…”

“No! I mean, it’s fine if we share the bed,” said Kirsch. He definitely didn’t want Zora to find another room to sleep. “I just wanted to make sure that it was okay with you.”

Zora smiled. “All good, pretty boy.”

They took turns in the bathroom to get ready for bed. Kirsch went first and when Zora entered the bathroom, Kirsch climbed into the big bed. He pulled the comforter over him. Kirsch sighed in relief when Zora came out of the bathroom wearing a shirt, because Kirsch knew that Zora didn’t like shirts for some inexplicable reason. Zora had his mask off, which was bad for Kirsch’s heart. Without the mask, Zora’s face was so pretty (with the mask, he was dangerously handsome, so Kirsch was damned either way). Kirsch was still a little nervous when Zora climbed into the bed with him after dimming the lights. His eyes took a minute to adjust to the darkness.

“Relax, Kirsch. I’m not gonna bite,” said Zora. After a moment, Zora said, very amused, “Unless you want me to.”

Kirsch let out a laugh. “You’re awful.” 

Zora snorted. The bed shifted and Zora pulled Kirsch to him, so they were snuggling. Kirsch’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest at their closeness, but Kirsch leaned into Zora’s hold.

Kirsch got a light kiss on the cheek. Zora mumbled, “Love ya.”

“Love you too. Goodnight, my heart.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**   
**Noble Realm**   
**Vermillion Manor**   
**Winter Festival Day**

“Zora, Kirsch, wake up! Up! Presents!” There was pounding on the door that startled Zora out of his sleep. The screaming was done by Blue, whose Common language had gotten much better. Zora grunted, but didn’t dare move just yet. He was far too comfortable and warm. Kirsch slept soundly, hair sticking up, against Zora’s chest. 

Zora ran his hands through Kirsch’s messy morning hair. He had to admit that Kirsch’s hair was super soft and immaculately kept. “Kirsch, time to get up.”

“Five more minutes,” mumbled Kirsch.

“I don’t think that the kids are gonna be that patient for your five more minutes of beauty sleep, pretty boy,” said Zora, far too fondly. 

Kirsch groaned. “Fine. I’m getting up. I swear there’d better be coffee.”

“That’s funny. You know you’re banned from having coffee,” said Zora, as they untangled themselves from each other. Sitting up, Zora yawned and wiped his eyes. 

Kirsch made a face, and grumbled, “I can’t believe Barry ratted me out.” He got out of the bed and stretched. “I’ll take the bathroom first?”

“Don’t take forever,” said Zora.

“I won’t.”

Kirsch meandered to the bathroom, leaving Zora alone. He got out of bed himself. He spent a few minutes stretching and then he fetched his everyday clothes from his bag and a small wrapped present. Like Kirsch, he sent the presents for the girls a week ahead and the gift for Aunt Doris too. There was one gift he kept with him. He wasn’t the best getting gifts, but he knew that it was the right thing to make an effort for his boyfriend.

Zora hadn’t felt this nervous since he blurted out his feelings to Kirsch months ago in the infirmary. It was just a Winter Festival present, why was he so nervous? 

“Is that my present,” asked Kirsch, exiting the bathroom, completely ready for the day.

Zora handed him the gift. “Yeah.” He practically fled to the bathroom, as if he were some shitty teenager. Again, being in love was weird.

He dressed, brushed his teeth, put his mask on, and made a half-hearted effort to tame his hair, when he exited the bathroom. Kirsch immediately surprised him with a hug. “I love it! It’s so cute.”

“It’s just a headband,” said Zora, embarrassed.

“Still,” said Kirsch, who was wearing the headband already. “I got your present downstairs. Let’s go.”

Zora wordlessly let Kirsch drag him downstairs where everyone waited for them in the sitting room. With Zora and Kirsch there, the girls were allowed to tear into their gifts with much gusto. All the adults looked very tired, nursing cups of tea and coffee, everyone dressed in their casual clothes, but it was all for Blue, Hanima and Sabriel, who cooed and awed at all their gifts. Zora thought that these kids deserved it after everything they had been through in their short lives.

After breakfast, Zora needed a break from people in general, so he headed outside to walk through the gardens, while Kirsch bickered with Mimosa, as they often did over petty sibling nonsense. Zora carried his new pack with him that Kirsch got him. It was a very nicely made and practical leather bag that wasn’t cumbersome. It’d be good for missions.

Sighing as he walked the beautiful garden covered in snow, Zora missed his dad. He always missed his dad, but surrounded by Kirsch’s family, he really missed Zara Ideale. Winter Festivals used to be small affairs, as they didn’t have much money but his dad always made sure that Zora got a gift. Even after coming to terms with the fact that he had the Black Bulls as family and he had Kirsch as his chosen significant other, it was still weird to realize that he wasn’t alone anymore.

He wandered back to the back porch of the Vermillion Manor to find Aunt Doris standing there in her shawl watching the sky.

“Ain’t you cold,” asked Zora.

“Nah,” said Aunt Doris. “It’s a bit rowdy in there. I needed a bit of a breather.”

Zora stood next to her and he looked inside to see that Karl was right there in the kitchen watching the Great-Aunt through the window.

“I was pretty surprised that Kirsch fell in love,” said Aunt Doris, suddenly. “I thought he was like Nickole and had no interest in romance.”

Awkwardness settled in his chest, as there was no buffer between them now. It was just them two out here. “Yeah, well, it wasn’t in my plans to fall in love either,” replied Zora. “It just happened.”

“Love just doesn’t happen, my boy,” said Aunt Doris. She sighed. “Kirsch took the hardest possible path when his heart chose you.”

Zora knew it. Kirsch’s parents had explained that not everyone in the aristocracy was as open-minded as them, after they had formally met. Lady Nickole and Lord Sazerac told him that he and Kirsch had to be cautious who they told and when they were open about their relationship. Zora knew how the world operated. And he’d do anything to protect Kirsch.

Same-sex couples weren’t _exactly_ banned by law or by the Church. The Common Realm and the Forsaken Realm were a lot more open to same-sex couples, some churches in those realms even allowed same-sex marriages. (Though, since there was another way to get married by signing, in your blood, your name in your partner’s grimoire, it didn’t matter if it was approved by the Church or not). The Noble Realm was a mixed bag. It was one thing for Fuegoleon to marry a commoner woman like Sal and another for Mimosa to date an out-of-favor nobleman like Langris. It was definitely one thing that Mereoleona chose not to marry and another for Aldebrand and Sazerac to marry the illegitimate daughters of nobles.

“Yeah, I’m aware,” said Zora, diplomatically.

Aunt Doris smiled, widely. “Take care of my angel-child, Zora. He’s got a gentle heart.”

“You ain’t gotta worry about that. I got his back,” said Zora.

“My brother would have really hated you,” the old woman chuckled. 

Zora laughed.

“Hey, you two, come back inside,” said Kirsch, sticking his head out the window.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re comin’,” said Zora. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Clover Kingdom**   
**Forsaken Realm**   
**Black Bulls’ Headquarters**   
**Kitchen Area**   
**New Year’s Day**

Zora walked downstairs to a full-house. It was chaos at breakfast time with the Black Bulls. Ember (the dragon) and Charmy were arguing over herbs. Magna and Luck were fighting, as usual. Asta and Noelle were bickering over their plates of pancakes and eggs. Gordon and Gauche were being their weird selves. Grey was panicking, red-faced, in the corner for some reason. Locke and Styles were calmly reading the newspapers. Vanessa and Finesse were locked in a tense battle against Henry’s untamable hair and while avoiding his mana-depleting curse with Charmy’s mana-replenishing food.

“You got a letter, Zora,” said Secre, handing him an envelope when he sat next to her. “Asta, Noelle, that’s enough!” Secre got distracted by separating Asta and Noelle as if they were her misbehaving baby birds.

Zora shook his head. Where the heck was their wayward Captain anyway? Shouldn’t he be managing this mess? He examined the letter. It was from Aunt Doris. He opened it and found a simple photograph. It was a photo from Winter Festival Day of Kirsch and Zora sitting side-by-side on the loveseat. They were mid-conversation with each other and from the outsider’s perspective, it was clear that Kirsch and Zora were in love and happy.

Zora smirked and pocketed the picture.

_~fin_

_Check out “Withering Carnations,” set after this event for more of Zora and Kirsch’s story_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I hope everyone stays safe this holiday season.


End file.
